Una tarde común para los hermanos
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Solo son tres pasos para convertirse en hombre. Aquí voy, pero antes... — Detesto la comida saludable y más los cereales con linaza.


**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece.

 **Nota:**

OoC. AU, Lo típico.

* * *

Salió de centro comercial. Aun con la medida perdida miro a su derecha y luego a su izquierda. En fin, nadie parecía ponerle atención a aquel chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio.

Esto significaba un gran sacrificio. Por fin demostraría que tan hombre podría ser. Seguro de no estar bajo miradas juzgadoras metió su mano en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, realizo movimientos lentos que iban de adelante hacia atrás. Se desesperó e hizo sus movimientos más rápido hasta que la encontró. Tembloroso tomo el objeto, presiono el botón que en menos de un segundo comenzó a hacer ruido, parecido al del zumbido de una abeja.

Los mechones rubios caían al suelo cada vez que pasaba la rapadora sobre su cabeza. Al terminar observo su reflejo a través del cristal de una de las puertas de los locales. Hizo una mueca de horror, no soportaba verse rapado. Lo peor era que su demostración de cómo convertirse en hombre no terminaba, aún faltaban dos y si lo hacía sin dar marcha atrás podría presumir el haber pasado la prueba.

Aventó al bote de basura la rasuradora de pelo y dando inicio al segundo paso rápidamente se desnudó hasta quedar solamente en ropa interior. Imaginaba esas molestas par de risas y eso le daba el coraje para continuar.

Tal parecía que estaría por enloquecer. Es algo absurdo y aun así comenzó a escuchar tambores a su alrededor.

"Duerme soñando, es alucinante y lleno de amor".

Y ese era la tercera parte de la prueba. Desnudo y rapado comenzó a cantar y a dar saltos por la acera. Levanto los brazos al aire, moviéndolos de un lado a otro. Aún caminado y dando saltos de vez en cuando se inclinaba y volvía a encorvarse, como si estuviese haciendo reverencia a cada árbol y porte que se topaba.

Parecía un maniquí de goma, siendo sacudido por una fuerte ventisca.

"La vida es la vida. Hay que estar convencidos de vivir en esta vida, aunque ahora no estoy convencido".

No paraba cantar o más bien gritar. — Alguien atrape a ese mocoso. Tiro los alimentos de los estantes. Y…

"Estoy por alucinar debido al amor".

— ¡¿Esta desnudo?! Atrápenlo y denle una golpiza por creerse tan guapo para salir desnudo.

Ignoro los gritos y continuo con su humillación.

Casi chocaba con una pelirroja con vestimenta formal aunque no por eso logro esquivar el patear a un hombre de estatura baja y una calvicie preocupante, quien acompañaba a la mujer o tal vez era al revés.

— Oh mire señorita Bellum. Un narcisista.

— Narcisista y con voz desafinada señor.

"Dormir te despierta y despertar te duerme. Sumérgete en este sueño en el cual no me siento protegido para nada".

— ¿Boomer?

Se detuvo, su rostro se tornó rojo debido a la vergüenza. Si pudiera pedir una deseo, desearía ser más liviano que los globos de helio que tenia sujetos para así poder salir flotando lejos de la presencia de aquella chica, quiera volar lejos y no volver a verla.

"Por favor no me mires de esta forma"

 _Al atardecer…_

— "¿No que muy machín? Marica nena, más bien putin ¿no?"

Sus hermanos mayores le gritaron burlas a coro.

— ¿QUE QUIEREN CABRONES?

— Oh no. quiere llorar, quiere llorar— Sus hermanos seguían mofándose. Muy en el fondo creían que su hermano menor tendría más orgullo y se rehusaría a hacer tal reto para convertirse en "hombre". Pobre del rubio al no darse cuenta a tiempo.

— ¡Hijos de puta!

Animo Boomer, pudo haber sido peor.

— "No estoy tan convencido de vivir en esta vida". Se lamentó cubriéndose la cabeza con la gorra de su hermano mayor.

* * *

 **A/N** : Por si las dudas. Incluí algunos fragmentos (unas pequeñas alteraciones) de dos canciones del género rock en español. Si no lograron saber de cuales se trata y quieren saber los nombres son: "Puto – Molotov y Dormir soñando – El gran silencio".

Bye...

P.D.: No me hago responsable por si las escuchan, no les gusto o las odian. Es decisión de ustedes si aun así con la advertencia se atreven. De lo contrario, comparten algunos de mis gustos, excepto con la segunda, a mi esa me parece graciosa aunque la mayoría de los que conozco les moleste con tan solo reconocerla.


End file.
